A Second Ending
by theroguepheonix
Summary: This is an alternate ending to the book Blood and Chocolate that begins after the trial. If you're looking for something a lil different to the ending, then read this. VG
1. Chapter One

OK**, first I'm going to say that I don't own the book Blood and Chocolate but Annette Curtis Klause does. So I don't claim to own it or its characters, so please don't sue me because all you would end up getting is my fish.**

****

**I hope you enjoy this story, its an alternate-ending (although it kinda begins in the middle of the book, so would that make it an alternate-middle?).. anyway, please Read and Review. hope you like it (by the way constructive criticism is fine, but no flamers please).**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -**

Vivian looked up as she saw the pack of wolves that surrounded her part to allow the new alpha come forward. The dark gray wolf sauntered past the wolves who he now had pretty much full control of. She saw that his gray fur was matted from the mixed blood of his competitors and his own. Worry had settled into the pit of her stomach, as an idea of what the cockiness that sparkled in Gabriel's eyes was about. He finally came to a halt directly in front of her, his canine teeth gleaming in the moon light.

"No," thought Vivian, as she looked up from the spot where she crouched. She quickly glanced around for how she would get herself out of this mess. Only one idea came to mind, quickly leaping in to the air she vaulted over the wolf closest to her and made a break through the woods. Glancing over her shoulder she saw as most of the pack watched her retreating body and Gabriel's semi-surprised expression.

Focusing back on the task at hand. Trying to pick up more speed Vivian heard the pack begin a howl, that didn't surprise her as much as the pounding footsteps she heard following her. A scent drifted to her nose as she raced on, the person that was pursuing her was Gabriel in his wolf pelt.

Trying to put more distance between herself and her pursuer she urged her already aching muscles to give more speed. The state park was about five miles from her house, normally this wouldn't be a far destination. This did seem like a long distance though when a skin walker was following her so closely. Vivian saw that she was at the edge of the woods that ran next to her back yard. She had even left her bedroom window open! All she could think was how nice it would be to lay down on her bad after this long night and forgot all her problems for at least right now. That was when a huge object barreled into her smaller form, knocking her off of her feet and rolling her into a bush.

Her already sore muscles tore at her because of the tumble, plus leaves and twigs clung to her fur. She looked up to see what had knocked into her, but what she saw was the cause of her fall made her utter a low growled. Standing before her was Gabriel in all his naked glory. "Easy now," came Gabriel's reply as he stood there still retaining his cocky attitude. 

Vivian shifted out of her wolven pelt and into her human form becoming more aware of the small branches that surrounded her as they grabbed her skin and dug into her back. She let out an unintentional groan as she pushed herself off of the ground from under the bush and her muscles protested. The small cuts from the branches began to trickle with a small amount of blood but her skin-walker abilities were already beginning to heal them.

"Let's head into the inn," state Gabriel as he watched her get up.

"No, " retorted Vivian in all her defiance. Who did he think he was, although he may be the alpha he did not own her! "Whatever needs to be said, can be said right here. Besides, don't act like you own our home now. You haven't even been regarded as our leader for an hour."

"Fine, I can do it in the woods as well as in the house," Gabriel stated as his voice took on a huskier tone and Vivian could swear she saw a glimmer of lust in his eyes. She also became aware of his growing arousal. Maybe it would be better if they moved this discussion into an area where they both would be dressed. She began to walk towards the house glad once again that the trees blocked the view of the woods to her house from prying eyes.

"What are you doing Princess Wolf," questioned Gabriel. "I thought you said we could have our conversation out here, what happened?" a low chuckle came from deep in his throat as he followed the sulking form ahead of him through the backyard. Vivian was beginning to change to get herself up on the roof when Gabriel had already leapt onto the roof outside of her room, and entered through her window. She watched the random lights come on as Gabriel made his descent to the front door.

He opened the door for her and Vivian sauntered into the house silently. "What no thank you?" asked Gabriel as he slammed the door shut. "At least now we can get things out in the open."

"I'm getting a shower," declared Vivian as she stalked up the stairs, past Gabriel's looming figure.

"I take it you want company then," questioned Gabriel as a toothy smile formed as he watched Vivian's bare butt sashay above him on the stairs. Vivian turned quickly and glared below her, "No what I would like is for you to be gone by the time I'm done with my shower." With that she turned on her heel and continued her march to the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vivian let the warm water cascade down her back as she stood below the shower head. Although her cuts were already gone because of her advanced healing her muscles still ached along with her head.

Vivian had never once wanted to get into the mess she was in. She hadn't mean to join into the bitches ordeal. She had just been protecting her mother when none of the pack would.

Turning off the faucet she quickly changed into a t-shirt and shorts after she had toweled herself dry. Walking down the stairs she couldn't help thinking, please don't let him still be down there, please.

Vivian's luck must have run out though because when she entered the living room she spotted Gabriel lounging in one of the reclining chairs. He must have gotten the clothes out of the stash that was kept specifically for the pack when they came over in wolven pelt. 

Becoming irritated with the arrogance that Gabriel possessed Vivian took up her most defiant stance. "What are you still doing here?"

"Waiting for your cheerful presence to bring joy into my life," quipped Gabriel as he stood up with a sparkle of amusement in his eyes.

"Cut the crap," Vivian declared. "Why are you really still here?"

"I was waiting for what's rightfully mine to come down here so we can have a serious discussion," he stated. Seriousness lacing his voice and the sparkle slowly diminished.

"I'm not yours!" screamed Vivian, rage building up inside of her. "You know I never intended to join into the bitches dance. Astrid or my mother should be your mate. I have no interest in being yours or the alpha queen. I am not going to be that!"

While she gave her outburst Vivian failed to notice as Gabriel grew closer to her and grabbed both her arms. Although his powerful grip held her immobile it didn't hurt her. "You're wrong, you are mine. Tonight proved that you are my mate. Even if you didn't intend to become part of the dance you did and it proved a fact I knew for a long time before that. You are the one I want, not Astrid or Esme, but you! I will wait till you realize that because you will figure it out soon and become mine, and it will be worth the wait."

With that last statement he drew her close to him and kissed her deeply and roughly. When he released her Vivian was in an almost daze before she was able to yell "Never". It didn't matter though because Gabriel had already switched into his wolven pelt and disappeared. All that she could see was the full moon hanging over the darkness of the woods.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Please tell me if you like it and think I should continue. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but I'm not promising a deadline because life has been really hectic for me lately and I would like to continue the work on my other stories. Plus I'm not gonna be home for a week, so that means no work on my stories.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Thanks for all the reviews I received, I really appreciate them. I am really sorry that it took me this long to update my story, but I warned you before that it takes me a long time to update it (especially since I was gone for a week and half for spring break). So anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter and will continue reviewing it Thanx!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - **

****The next morning Vivian woke up with her normal stretching but the soreness in her one leg gave her a start because it let her know that today was not like yesterday when she woke up. Yesterday she was content with being just the ex-princess wolf, a high school student, Aiden's girlfriends and an almost non-powerful spot in the pack. Today though after last nights events she was not just that person anymore. Instead she was alpha bitch, holding a huge spot with in the pack and she wasn't just Aiden's girlfriend, now she was also Gabriel's mate. As much as she wanted to deny it the events of last night had basically marked her as Gabriel's. Throughout the history of the pack when an ordeal happened the female the bitches fight would be the alphas mate, making her his. This happened every time, and the pack would probably not allow this tradition to die. Although Astrid would probably be more than happy if it did.

"Ugh," she groaned as she went over and got dressed. Pulling on a tank top and a pair of shorts Vivian then made her way downstairs.

Walking into the kitchen she founds Esme sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading a magazine. Vivian went to the fridge and grabbed some orange juice and sat down across from Esme. She watched as Esme glanced up from her magazine and looked at Vivian. "What are you planning to do today?" she questioned.

"Probably call Aiden up and see if he wants to do something." stated Vivian carefully waiting for Esme's response. Sighing Esme put her magazine down and stared intently at Vivian. "I hope to tell him your done with him."

"Now why would I tell him that when I have no intention of not dating him anymore," Vivian retorted back trying to keep the snotty tone out of her voice.

"Why are you wasting your time with that human?" questioned Esme. "You already have your mate now. Plus he is the leader of the pack. What more could you want? You should be happy and content at continuing to have a powerful spot with in the pack."

"Gabriel is not my mate," exclaimed Vivian, starting to get madder at Esme. "Besides I would rather stay with Aiden who has no position in the pack than be that arrogant wolf's mate."

"You think I am arrogant? I am so touched," stated Gabriel as he leaned against the kitchen door jam. "Hello Esme, Vivian," he said with a nod in Vivian's direction.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Vivian, this time not hiding the snotty tone in her voice.

"Actually Princess Wolf I came here to talk to Rudy about pack business. I know you are pry really disappointed that we can't go out for dinner and a movie, but I promise I will make it up to you," he said with a wink. Taking on a more serious tone he continued on, "So you can go hang out with your little meat-boy, but I must agree with Esme on the fact you should tell him to leave you alone. He will never make you happy or care about you if he ever found out what you really are."

"You are wrong, you have no clue about us. Besides you can't tell me what to do," declared Vivian, truly mad at Gabriel then.

"Whatever you say Princess Wolf, but remember I am the leader of the pack now. That means if I think you are risking us by hanging out with that human, then you must obey my order to stay away from him because it would be for the good of the pack. We will discuss this later though because I have to go find Rudy and discuss with him about moving," stated Gabriel turning to Esme.

"He is in the study right now," replied Esme once again looking up from her magazine.

"Thanks Esme. I'll talk to you later, and I will definitely be seeing you around later Vivian," Gabriel retorted as he turned around and walked out of the kitchen.

"Arrrrr," growled Vivian at his arrogance of the fact that he thought he could control and own her. Threatening her with that good of the pack bull, hmmm.

From the back of the house Vivian heard a roar of laughter. Gabriel had heard her growl and was laughing at it! She really needed to get out of this house. Grabbing the cordless phone Vivian walked out onto the porch to call Aiden.

Sitting down on one of the lawn chairs Vivian dialed Aiden's phone number.

"Hello." came Aiden's voice on the other line.

"Hey Aiden."

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to know if you would want to do something today."

"Of course. Want me to pick you up around five and we can come back to my house to watch a movie?"

"Sounds great. I'll see your around five then," and with that Vivian hit the end button on the phone.

Still dreading going back into the house and dealing with Esme and Gabriel, Vivian decided to go for a run. Opening the door Vivian went and put the phone back in its cradle in the living room, grabbed her tennis shoes from the foyer and shouted to Esme "I'm going for a run." Closing the door Vivian quickly put on her shoes and sprinted down the street.

She had been running for about fifteen minutes when she was on her way back to her house. Rounding the corner and coming up alongside the woods. That's when she got the sense of something following her, Vivian added on more speed to her run. Nothing to worry about, she thought she was about five minutes from her home anyway. As soon as that thought ended though something from behind forcibly knocked her to the ground.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - 

**Sorry about the mini-cliffhanger, you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens. Once again I am slow at updating so you will probably next see the next chapter around the end of May. Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Enjoy, once again, I don't own any of these characters so please don't sue me because you won't get anything out of it seriously.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Vivian emitted a low growl, as she turned from her stomach to her back knocking the person who had shoved her to the ground off of her. "Rafe, what the hell do you think you're doing?" she questioned while the rest of the five appeared from where they had been standing in the darkness of the woods.

"Well, well Vivian. When are you going to go running with us again?" he questioned as Vivian rose from the ground dusting the dirt off of her and inspecting her leg where she had gotten a scratch from the fall.

"Why do you ask a question you already know the answer to Rafe. It's a never," Vivian retorted trying to get the most snobbish tone to appear in her voice possible.

"But I bet if your precious meat-boy would be able to run you would switch into your pelt and wag your tail for him. It's not natural Vivian, you shouldn't be with meat-boy but with a full-fledge wolf like me," stated Rafe his voice raising as he stepped towards Vivian grabbing her arm.

"Take your hand off of me," snarled Vivian as she yanked herself away. "Even if I wasn't with Aiden I'd never be with someone like you."

Rafe let out a howl as he lunged out for Vivian in anger, but Ulf stepped in front of him. "What are you stupid? What are you thinking! Not only is she the ex-Princess Wolf, but she's now the Queen Wolf and soon to be the Alpha's mate."

"Oh that's right Viv. Now that Gabriel's made a claim you have to get rid of the meat-boy. I mean how would that look if the Alpha's mate would rather hang out with a human than him. I bet Gabriel's already put his foot down and demanded that you can't see him anymore," stated Rafe a smirk growing on his face.

Vivian could feel her anger rising. "First off he's not going to command me to do anything, he doesn't own me! Second, I will see who I want when I want to. Besides I don't have to discuss anything with you guys," with a flounce she turned around and began jogging back to her house, as she listened to the Five's howls behind her.

Once she got home she rushed upstairs and got a shower to wash the dirt and sweat off of herself. _Who did they think they are? First Esme, then Gabriel, and now the Five, all of them acted like they even knew what was going on between Aiden and her. They couldn't tell her what to do. They all acted like Aiden wouldn't like her if he knew what she really was like he would hate her. Well they were wrong, look at the poem he wrote! It was like he looked inside her and saw the wolf with in. Tonight was the night she decided to let Aiden actually see the wolf pelt that he already seemed to know so well._

She toweled herself off and went to get dressed. Pulling on her underwear and a green sun dress that accented her long tan legs and showed a nice amount of cleavage. Vivian brushed her long brown hair back in a low pony-tail while she then spritzed on her perfume and applied a small amount of make-up.

Vivian walked down the stairs and checked out the time in the clock in the living-room. It was 4:55 so she didn't have to wait long. Opting out of sitting on the porch and look like she was waiting for Aiden she turned and went to tell Esme who was in the kitchen that she was leaving.

"I'm leaving," Vivian stated to Esme's back because she was washing the dishes.

"What with that human? I thought you were not going to associate with him anymore-" Esme started to say as she was turning around but Vivian interrupted her because the sound of the old VW Beetle turning onto her road could be heard in the distance.

"Bye Mom," she called over her shoulder as she jogged out of the kitchen. "I'll be home later." Vivian rushed out of the door and up to the car before Esme could protest. Sliding over the leather seat she cozied up to Aiden and gave him a long and sweet kiss.

After pulling away from him Vivian was amused at the daze look that had appeared on Aiden's face. "Wow you really can give a guy a nice greeting."

"Yeah, well there's more than that to come," Vivian commented with a sly grin as she settled back into the seat while the car pulled away from the curb. Stretching her legs forward to give Aiden an ample view on her legs she crossed them and asked, "So what movie are we going to be watching?"

"Well there are plenty of movies that you can choose from at my house. Plus I have a surprise for you, my parents are gone and the little sis is at a sleep over so we'll be all alone..." he stated giving Vivian a knowing wink.

That comment caused Vivian to laugh and she scooted over closer to Aiden, a grin settling on her face. Vivian just knew that he would still love her and everything would be great.

After arriving at Aiden's house the two quickly went upstairs to his dark room where Aiden pulled out a movie and placed it into the player. But Vivian wasn't thinking about the movie, she was thinking about those sweet kind eyes looking at her from across the room.

Vivian laid down on her stomach on the bed crossing her legs behind her, as Aiden laid down next to her. The opening credits rolled onto the screen but Vivian wasn't paying to much attention to the t.v. because at that moment Aiden had reached for her and had rolled her to face him as he was already turned onto his side. The two began kissing fiercely and with in a few minutes Vivian could feel her inner wolf tugging to get out. Moving a slight gap between herself and Aiden she uttered a breathless, "Wait".

Aiden pushed himself away making the small gap between them a little larger as he looked at her thru puzzled eyes. "When I read your poem I felt like you knew me. That you were able to look inside my should and see the whole me," Vivian commented happy that Aiden's face had an amused and happy look.

"I wanted to show you my whole self." Vivian stated as she slipped out of her dress and underwear. She closed her eyes as she could feel her nails growing and her body to begin to shift to her wolven state. She wasn't completely turned yet but she opened her eyes to get a quick glance at Aiden's face to confirm who she knew his happiness would be. Yet when she opened her eyes Vivian didn't see happiness or joy or even curiosity. Instead she saw hatred and fear. She completed her transformation with in seconds and stood before him on four paws and furred.

Aiden seemed stunned into muteness but his silence didn't last for long. His face still contorted in horror he questioned, "What the hell are you?" Vivian took a step towards him to show him that she was harmless and amazing. That just made his face twist into disgust. "Get away from me you freak! I want you out of my house and out of my life!" Aiden demanded as he there the mama Godzilla at her. Turning Vivian dashed thru the open bedroom door and shatter the sliding glass door downstairs in the living room. Shards of glass clung to her fur as she raced to the security of the woods. Some of the shards had wedged into her paws and were digging in as she ran along leaving bloody droplets behind her.

Vivian finally reached the clearing she was searching for and collapsed. Tucking her furred body into a ball, Vivian just wanted the world to pass by and leave her. For the first time in her life someone outside the pack finally saw her true form, and had rejected her. She had truly believed that Aiden would love her, that he had already known her wolven form but she had been wrong.

Vivian laid in the leaves and brush not caring how long she stayed, not even when a light drizzle began to fall. Nor when a twig snapped behind her, only when the click of a gun was heard did she bother to lift her head.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - -- - - - -

**Well I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. Please review it, those are always nice. Thanks for the reviews I got on the last chapter, I enjoyed them. I dunno when the next chapter will be up probably mid-June, maybe a little earlier, but no promises. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Once again I don't own any of these characters so please don't sue. By the way if its in italics, that means a thought.**

** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

Vivian raised her head and turned around to see Aiden standing behind her. Gingerly she shifted back to her human from and lightly stepped forward on her torn feet. "What are you doing here?" she questioned taking another step toward him.

"You move back where you were, " Aiden commanded raising the gun with a shaky hand. "I know what you are and I made silver bullets to deal with you."

"Why are you saying that?" Vivian asked not taking a step forward nor backwards. "You know you don't want this. You could never hurt anyone Aiden."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do," retorted Aiden agitation apparent in his voice, as he kept the gun aimed at her.

"Please Aiden, don't do this to me," begged Vivian. She would have never belittled herself to begging but her pride had already been shattered and this was a life and death situation.

"You know Vivian. I was attracted to you all this time. I had realized you were a little different but I just assumed it was because you were so mysterious, and a loner and then I find out you were such a mystery because you were just a freak," stated Aiden, cruelty dripping from his voice.

"Why are you saying this?" questioned Vivian. She felt like her heart was breaking with every word he had said. Even though she was normally so thought, she couldn't help but be hurt at these terrible things being said about her.

"Why are you threatening my life?" As she uttered that question she heard a twig snapping with in the darkness of the woods.

"What do you mean, why am I threatening your life?" questioned Aiden. "You are a threat to society and a danger to my family and friends. I mean it's not normal to have a wolf-person wandering the streets. A weirdo like you could hurt someone."

"What do you mean a weirdo like her? Are you saying there's something wrong with Vivian?" growled Gabriel as he appeared from the darkness of the woods. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, but some leaves were stuck in his hair so Vivian was able to tell he had been running in the woods just a little bit ago.

Aiden turned towards Gabriel with relief like he had just found his savior or someone who would back him up. "Thank God, a voice of reason and someone to take my side."

"Well what's going on here is what I'd like to know first," commented Gabriel as his eyes wandered from Aiden, to the gun, to Vivian, and back to Aiden. "Why do you have a gun pointed at her?"

Aiden began to explain to Gabriel everything that Vivian had just showed him earlier that night. '_Moon, I am a fool.'_ Vivian thought in dismay. '_I actually believed that he would keep this a secret and here he's telling the first person to walk by my secret.'_

As Aiden babbled on Gabriel gave Vivian a curious assessing look as the information was told. _'Oh no,'_ she thought. _'He's going to punish me for leaking out this information and endangering the pack. What if he takes out my punishment on Esme and Aiden too? She could never handle life without the pack!'_ While Vivian was thinking this she noticed how Gabriel's eyes began to have a weird gleam, like he had come up with a plan of punishment already.

Aiden began to notice that his expectation of the look of horror appearing on Gabriel's face wasn't happening and his babble ceased. "How come you don't seem surprised about what I just told you?" he pondered aloud to Gabriel.

"What do you mean I don't seem surprised?" questioned Gabriel turning his full attention back on Aiden.

"Well, I mean when I first saw her shift I couldn't believe that a freak like her existed," commented Aiden as he lowered the gun without realizing it... "but you don't seem surprised at all to hear this."

"Well hmm," retorted Gabriel as he began to walk towards Aiden. "Maybe it's because I don't think of her as a freak at all."

Aiden's expression began to have comprehension appear over his face. "Why wouldn't you think someone who can turn into a wolf isn't a freak?"

Gabriel crept closer to Aiden, and uttering, "maybe because I am a freak too." Vivian gasped at these words and the realization that Aiden's life might be over with this declaration.

A shocked look graced Aiden's face as he stood almost as if mesmerized next to Gabriel as his face started to take on the shape of the wolf's. "You are just like her! You don't deserve to live."

Aiden raised his gun at Gabriel and Vivian called out to him, "Don't do it!" That slight moment of distraction was enough for Gabriel to pounce so he would be able to disarm Aiden.

Gabriel wasn't quick enough though because a sharp bang went off as he knocked Aiden to the ground. From the pounce his aim was thrown off and Vivian felt a sharp pain in her arm where the silver bullet grazed her arm. A yelp left her throat as the pain made her wince.

Vivian clutched her arm a small amount of blood began to trickle down her arm, while she watched the scene unfolding in front of her. Gabriel had overpowered Aiden and pinned him to the clearing ground, the gun that had harmed her had been tossed to the side.

"You have learned of our secret and threatened myself and Vivian, besides the fact that you ended up injuring her. For those reasons your punishment should be death," snarled Gabriel above Aiden.

As Vivian watched Aiden's face contort into fear as his life was threatened. _'He never asked for this,' _raced through Vivian's mind. _'He doesn't deserve to be hurt for something that is my own fault.'_ "Stop," she cried out. "Please Gabriel don't hurt him!"

"Why not Vivian?" asked Gabriel still keeping a hold on Aiden as he turned to her. "He has endangered the pack, why should he be allowed to live?"

"Because I don't want him to die," she cried out as she clutched her still bleeding arm. "Please Gabriel just let him go he doesn't deserve this."

"Well I would be breaking what I feel is right," he debated as he continued to pin down Aiden. "Well Viv what would you do or give me in return for this favor that disobeys almost all of the pack laws?"

"Anything," stated Vivian as she stood watching a glimmer appear in Gabriel's eyes.

"Anything then? And you agree to keep this promise?" he questioned.

"Yes, just please don't hurt him," she pleaded back.

"OK then its a deal," Gabriel stated as he then turned back to Aiden. "Now that you have been granted your life I'd advise you not to tell anyone about this ever, because the promise to not hurt you only applies to just this once. So if you ever utter a word about this then I will come back after you to enact the punishment. Do you understand?"

"Yes," whimpered Aiden as he moved away from Gabriel once his hold was let up. "I swear I will never utter a world about this." After he got done making his promise he sprinted into the woods. Watching him run away from them in terror made Vivian feel terrible, what if she really was all that he accused her of being.

She turned to leave the clearing when Gabriel's hand encircled her arm, not allowing her to take a step farther. "Hold up Princess Wolf we have to have a talk," he retorted, then glanced down at her bleeding arm, "but first we have to try to take care of this. Come on."

He began to take her through the woods in the opposite direction where her home was. "Where are we going?"

Gabriel glanced down at her as he kept the two of them moving. "Tom my place. Now, don't argue with me on this." He stated to cut off her protests. Normally Vivian would have kept it up but she was so worn out from the nights events and the blood loss was taking its toll on her.

At that moment she stumbled and he caught her and stopped. "Here," he said as he took off his t-shirt, then wrapped it around her wound. He then picked her up cradling her in his arms and continued on his way, unaffected by the weight of her body.

"What are you doing? Put me do-" she protested moving a little in an attempt to make him set her down.

"Now stop it. You obviously are affected from your wound or you wouldn't have tripped. Besides you weren't keeping up so just keep quite till we get there," Gabriel commented gruffly.

Arriving at his apartment he opened the door and then set Vivian on her feet with in the foyer. Shutting the door behind him he preceded to towards the kitchen/living-room combo. Vivian followed him and sat down in one of the big leather chairs near his t.v.

"OK, what do we have to talk about?" questioned Vivian tenteviley.

"Your promise you made back there Princess. You offered to do or give me anything I wanted in exchange for letting your guy go, and I intend to keep you to your promise, " stated Gabriel as he looked across the room at her.

"What exactly do you want? Because if its sex forget it, I will not become your whore!" she demanded, getting riled up.

"Ha! Ha!" Gabriel barked. "No, I don't want sex, although that would be a perk later on. But you gave me the opportunity to take what legally became mine last night. You have to agree to become my mate now."

"No, I refuse to do that!" yelled Vivian as she leapt up from the chair. "You can't force me to become yours now, just like you couldn't force me after the ritual!"

"You're wrong Vivian," retorted GAbriel with cold conviction. "I can make you agree to it and I will make you because I am the leader of the pack now and I hold all the cards."

"How can you make me? Because there's no way you could make me agree."

"Once again you are mistaken. If you don't agree to this then I will punish you for going back on your word." Gabriel watched her reaction. "Now you're thinking how could I punish you aren't you?"

The only reaction she could muster was a nod of her head, because of the dread she felt for his answer.

"Fine, I'll tell you exactly how. First I'll go kill Aiden, because he is a true danger for the safety of the pack. Then I will report the treason you committed by telling a human our secret. You know what that means don't you? Not only would you be kicked out of the pack but so will Esme. Do you really want that for your mother? Do you think Esme would be able to live by herself as an outcast?" he commented quietly.

With tears beginning to form and stream down her face as she realized what Gabriel said was true, Vivian knew she had to give into his wishes. "Fine I will become you're mate. I just want to let you know that even if I am forced into a marriage with you I will never be yours."

"That's fine, maybe one day you will change your mind," commented Gabriel as he turned from her and walked to his room. "I'll take you home in the morning, you can sleep on the couch tonight. Unless you would like to join me in my bed tonight."

Vivian let out a roar as she watched Gabriel saunter down the hallway, she threw a pillow from the couch before she settled down for the night, pulling a blanket up around her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hope you enjoyed this last chapter. Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter Five

**Well once again here is the next chapter of my story. I hope all of you enjoy it. I'm sorry for any confusion with the last chapter in thinking it was the end, that's not for awhile. Sorry for how long it took to get this up, I've been really busy even though its summer.**

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -- -

A month later Vivian was getting ready for the ceremony that would tie her to Gabriel for the rest of her life since the pack didn't believe in divorce once your married. How she regretted ever coming up with the idea to show Aiden her true self. If she would of just kept quieter her life wouldn't have been ruined. She would of given her spot as the alpha's mate to someone who actually wanted it, and been happy with just a normal powerless spot with in the pack for now.

She stood in front of the mirror that also gave her a glimpse of her side, Vivian had to admit that her appearance for her wedding or mating ceremony was just like she always wanted it. Her dress was white and strapless that was form-fitting till her waist and then poofed out with a train that trailed behind her. Her long brunette hair was pulled half way back and was curled as it laid on her shoulders and down her back. Tendrils framed her face as delicate baby's breath was in a tiara like form upon her head.

EMS walked quietly into the room and Vivian watched as her mother walked up to her with in the reflection. Vivian took in her mother's excited expression. "Why do you look so excited?" she questioned resentfully toward her mother. Esme glanced into Vivian's reflection's eyes.

"What do you mean why am I so excited?" Esme questioned in dismay. "I thought you had finally came to your senses and realized that Gabriel was the right guy for you. That's what told me last month when you came to your senses. Please don't tell me your having second thoughts about that human of yours," she declared getting slightly upset.

"No Esme," Vivian retorted bitterly. "I don't have any feelings for Aiden anymore." Vivian glanced down playing with her perfectly polished nails. She didn't want her mom to know how truly upset she was.

"Good! Now why am I excited you asked? Well why wouldn't I be, my daughters about ready to become the mate with the alpha. You're going to have power and security in the pack, be happy about that." Esme stated quietly as she held onto Vivian's shoulders and looked at the two of them in the mirror.

"Well I'll be heading out there since the ceremony is about to start. Everything will be OK Vivian, you'll see," Esme commented as she slipped out of the small room.

'_No_,' Vivian thought as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. '_Nothing will be OK after this.'_ Her gaze lingered on the tan girl standing in front of her in the elegant white dress. _'That girl will never be the same after this.'_

The brides march began to play as Vivian and Rudy made the slow walk down the aisle. The whole pack was there, in the back sat four of the five goofing around like always but they could be acting worse than just jabbing at each other and stifling laughter. Rafe and Astrid sat towards the back also, Rafe had a solemn expression on his face while Astrid who was dressed completely in black did not hide her contempt in her scowl.

As Vivian finally made the way to the front she saw Esme's excited expression as she kept her seat next to her latest attraction Thomas. Only then did Vivian look towards the alter and what awaited her. Gabriel was standing in a tux looking handsome although she would would hate to admit it and his ever present smirk graced his face.

The ceremony began once Vivian had reached the alter and Rudy had left her side to find a place to sit in the front row. Vivian stood opposite of Gabriel not really paying attention to the ceremony at hand, but daydreaming about what could of happened instead to make her life better.

She was so submersed in her thoughts that she almost missed saying her vows. Vivian repeated them back in a hushed whisper, replying quick enough after the preacher that there wouldn't be gossip with in the pack about it. Gabriel then in turn repeated his vows and pushed on the white gold wedding band over her finger to rest beside the large diamond engagement ring he had bought her earlier.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride," declared the preacher. Vivian resisted the urge to flinch as she went to give Gabriel a small kiss. He had other ideas though as he pulled her close to his body and depended the kiss. When he broke away he had a large, smug grin on his face.

She was furious at what he had done but Vivian was still in front of the pack so she forced a smile on her face. They were presented as a couple and then made their way down the aisle hands held together.

The new couple then made their way out to the parked car in front of the church while the pack then tossed rice on them. Gabriel opened the door to the dark blue mustang and let Vivian in before he went around and opened his own door to drive off. 'Just Married' was written on the back window in white car paint, and white streamers trailed behind them as Gabriel pulled the car away from the curb.

"Esme told me that we shouldn't go back to Rudy's for about an hour," Vivian commented quietly to Gabriel. "That way they have time to finish setting up for the reception."

Gabriel glanced over at his new bride sitting in the seat next to him and couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked in the white flowing gown bunched around her. His gaze turned back to the road before he spoke, "Yeah I know, Rudy told me that."

"Yeah, well what are we going to do in that time then?" she questioned as she slumped down in her seat and glared out the window, not wanting to look at her new husband.

"Well I have a couple of ideas that could be fun," Gabriel commented suggestively as he raised an eyebrow and looked over to see her response.

That statement caught Vivian's attention, jerking to look at him she started on her rant, "Get that out of your mind right now Gabriel. I mean it, that's never going to happen between us. I don't love you or even like you!" With that last word she turned from him and looked back out the window.

When Vivian turned away she missed the arrogant smile fall from Gabriel's face. With a cold edge to his voice he finally replied to her rant, "I wasn't expecting right this minute but never? I mean we are married now how do you expect to work around that? I will not let you cheat on me you know." Gabriel refused to admit to her though how the comment on her liking him had hurt him.

"It's not my fault we're married, it's your own," Vivian haughtily stated. "I would've been content being single for awhile longer, so this is your own problem."

"Yeah, well whatever," was all that Gabriel would say back. He drove the mustang a little while longer and then went back to the reception at Rudy's a little bit earlier than told. Esme's scolding of how it wasn't completely ready as she put the finishing touches was better than the deafening silence that had settled in the car between them.

The two had to pose for countless pictures since the large pack was basically like family, plus the fact that they were the newest alpha's. Although Gabriel's smile seemed genuine since he had gotten his way, Vivian couldn't help but worry that hers would appear fake in the photos since her smile was forced.

Vivian couldn't help but notice how Esme's face had a smile on it constantly and she couldn't help but wonder if it was from Vivian getting married or the new guy who was always hanging around her. Thomas was even going to make the move with Esme and become a member of their pack. At least her mom seemed genuinely happy, she deserved that with all that she had lost. Once again most of the pack seemed happy as they took pictures of the new couple and each other since this was also an almost 'Going Away' party too since all the pack should be in their new home with in the next three weeks. Now that the pack was also some of her responsibility since she was one of the alphas Vivian was glad that all the pack was happy after what all they've had to endure lately with the fire and being made to move. Well... almost all of the pack was happy. Astrid stood alone in the corner of the livingroom sulking and drinking a flute of champagne. Rafe had left and joined the rest of the five, leaving Astrid to pout by herself. _'Oh well,'_ Vivian thought, _'she could of had everything she wanted if she wouldn't have attacked Esme before the ritual. I wouldn't have even competed and wouldn't be in the mess I am in now.'_

The rest of the party went well and Vivian was actually enjoying herself and having fun when Gabriel slipped his muscular arm around her small waist. "I think we should get going," he stated in a gruff voice. "We have to get up early in the morning."

"Whatever," Vivian replied to him, trying to put a little distance between the two of them. "Just let me say good-bye to Esme quick."

"That's fine I'll go talk to Rudy quick to make sure he doesn't have any questions on what has to be done before the rest of the pack joins us," Gabriel retorted as the two separated to find the people they needed to talk to.

Vivian made her way to the kitchen where Esme was setting more food onto one of the trays that had been emptied by the guests. Her back was turned to Vivian, and when she entered the room Esme jumped a little when Vivian spoke. "Where's your bouquet that your grabbed?" she questioned with a smirk. Esme had been the one to catch the bouquet when Vivian tossed it. She couldn't help but laugh when Esme yipped in joy as it landed right into her arms as the rest of the women laughed.

"Thomas is holding it out in the livingroom," Esme told her with a smile on her face.

"You seem to really like him," Vivian commented waiting for her mom's reaction.

"Well," Esme began as she turned back to filling the tray, "there's never going to be anyone like your father but Thomas does make me happy and I can't help but be glad that he's coming with us and staying with pack rather than just going off again on his own."

"I'm glad for you then Esme," spoke Vivian. "I know you miss dad, but I'm glad you're happy. Anyway I have to get going I just came in to tell you that Gabriel's ready to get going so I came to tell you good-bye."

Esme turned around and wiped her hands on the towel. "That's right I won't see you again for another two weeks since you and Gabriel are leaving for your honeymoon. Well you have fun. You did look beautiful today Vivian, and you don't know how glad I am that you came to your senses about the whole Gabriel situation," commented Esme as she hugged Vivian.

"Yeah I know Esme," sighed Vivian after she hugged her and they pulled away from each other. "I'm going to miss you, and I'll be glad when you and the rest of the pack join us."

"Bye," Esme stated as Vivian walked out of the room to go search for her new husband to tell him she had spoken to Esme and was ready to go.

Vivian found Gabriel speaking with Rudy in the library."... and remember to call if you need anything while the pack prepares to leave. Also, remember that if you ever want to join us you can, and keep in touch. I'll pry call you when we get to the new house." Gabriel shook the older man's hand and turned around to face Vivian as she stood in the doorway to the library.

"Ready to get going Princess?" he questioned smugly with his ever present smirk as he put his arm around her waist. Vivian fidgeted slightly from his touch, but realizing that some of the pack members were watching them as they left the reception.

"Well that was fun," Gabriel commented as they walked in the darkness to the car. He finally let up of his hold on her to open the door and let her inside. Once she got in Vivian laid her head back against the head rest and settled deep into the seat, she was completely exhausted. The two rode back to his apartment in silence as Vivian lightly dozed and Gabriel stared intently at the road.

Once they arrived at Gabriel's he opened the door let her inside. The livingroom held a few boxes but most all of the furniture and most of the other boxes had already been shipped to their new home. There were only a few things left that would need to be packed into the U-Haul trailer they had rented. Almost all of Vivian's stuff had been boxed up except for the small suitcase that held some clothes and necessities.

Vivian went into the bathroom while Gabriel went into the bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes to sleep in. Vivian placed the wedding gown into a plastic covering that would keep it safe through out the move. Pulling on a tank top and sweat shorts she walked back into the livingroom with the dress in hand. As she walked into the room she watched as Gabriel packed the last few things into a cardboard box. "Well that's done," Vivian commented as she stood behind Gabriel and watched him.

"Yeah it is Princess," Gabriel retorted his back still turned to her as he closed the flaps on the box and taped it shut. Finally he turned around to face her as he laid the tape down on the box. "Now its time to go to bed since we'll have an early morning if we're going to make it to our new home by tomorrow night." Gabriel started making his way toward the bedroom.

"Wait, where am I suppose to sleep because it won't be in your bed," Vivian called back haughtily to his receding form.

A weird glimmer appeared in his eye as he turned around and came back to her. "Well if you refuse to sleep in my bed then I don't know what to tell you. It's not like you can sleep on the couch since that's gone. You'll have to make a spot on the floor comfortable enough to sleep on then."

"Well do you have a blanket or pillow I could use?" Vivian questioned as she still stood in the livingroom. Gabriel walked back to his room and brought out a pillow and a small blanket for her back to the livingroom.

"Here you better get to sleep so you'll be awake for tomorrow," Gabriel commented as he thrusted the pillow and blanket at her and made his way back to his bedroom. Vivian laid down on the floor as soon as he left the room, and laid back trying to fall asleep and find a comfortable position on the floor.


End file.
